Irmanis Kobe
Irmanis Kobe (912-991AE) was an Orlayn scientist that was specialised in geography. He did a lot of important discoveries about the movement of continents. Yet he is famous for a terrible platinum-farce in Land of Waze. Kobe was known for being very adventurous, but he was also a money-grubber. In 989 he was sentenced for tax-evasion worth 2375 gold pieces, plundring several villages in distant kingdoms and underpaying his workers. He died two years later in prison. Moving Continents - The Kobetheory Kobe always was inspired by mountains, but he never wanted to believe they were created by gods. As he said himself "Mountains are to imperfect to be made by Muldar ''(God of mountains in Jur). They look like they are just immense rocks ripped out of the soil and are thrown back. A God would never create something in such a brute manner. ... This concludes mountains must be made by natural events."'' After he got his degree in Theology of the Jur at the Loriel school of Theology, he immediately composed a team of young strong men that would help him on his research on how mountains come to be. In 936 he came back from his first trip to the mountains of Muldar (region) with the conclusion mountains grow by earthquakes. He wasn't happy with this discovery: "If mountains are made by earthquakes only, and earthquakes are made by Muldar, then mountains are made by a God. I seize to believe this. Gods don't make mountains and I will prove that" In 940 he returned to the mountains. This time he went to Rokken, where the mountains were habited by friendly dwarfs and really hostile dragonkind. He departed with a team of 30 men, and came back with 18 of them. Yet he claimed to have found the reason why earthquakes happened. "Our lands as we know them are not fixed on tythin. They move. This is possible because the bottom of the sea is made out of slippery sand, but our lands are rocky. On most places you don't see this, because the rocks are covered by soil. ''... ''The continent (land) glide over the oceanfloor, but because they are so big a lot of power is needed. I found this power in wind. Wind moves continents. This happens very slowly, but with an immense power. My guesses of the speed is between one 1-10 meters a year. Because the wind sends every part of Tythin in another direction, this makes imperfections. This could be the cause of mountians. Two parts of the continent move in a different direction and collide." Kobe's theory got a lot of resistance. The church for example prohibited schools to teach this. The modern scientists also think wind doesn't have enough power to move continents, but they agree that continents could possibly move. Untill today they still couldn't find a reason why, so the theory still stands. Discovery of Platina In 977AE Kobe discovered a high concentration of platina in the river-bed of the Geul river in Land of Waze. He set up a research camp close to Sinwaze and tried to map where exactly the Platina could be found underground. His idea to get a mine running brought him a lot of investors and he immediately became extremely rich. In 980AE he set up his first mining village. The interest was high and a lot of humans came from Yveghem to work in the new mines. The parliament got suspicious when turned out that Kobe said he payed them for the ground, but payed the taxes to Orlayn (who later said they didn't receive anything), but they accepted it when Kobe promised to pay the construction of a bridge over the river if he could stay. The government accepted this. In 985 the government got a letter from the Mayors of Yveghem. It stated "You allow this man to misuse the holy soil of Waze without ever giving something back. ''... ''What is his rent worth in comparison of the sign he gives to our Gods? Where is his bridge he was about to build? Has he ever done anything to the country like Yveghem did? This man should be punished. ''... Send him back home, and let him never come back." '' The letter opened a voting on banning Kobe from the country. Some sources say he payed all 80 delegates 10 gold pieces, and even 50 gold pieces to the Wegnawazel (head of the nation). This didn't help and he got voted away with 86 against 14 votes. His mine had to be closed and he had to leave the country by 986, or he would be executed.